


Not Bad

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bishop's view of Ripley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

He could process the moment of her furious tirade against him in the same instant as what she was now doing. Ripley, the synthetic thought, was a woman who stood outside of human norms. She adapted, a trait the species had, but rarely the individuals within it.

From that heated moment on the Sulaco, to this point, seemed a journey of far too many time units to contemplate. Even though he kept his timesense as close to human normal as possible, this last mission did not seem to have elapsed in only the number of hours it had been from that first drop and sweep.

Yet Ripley was now harnessing him safely into a pod, protecting him from further harm with what was brisk, gentle care.

All in all, she really was 'not bad for a human', and he looked forward to contemplating the idea of Ripley's existence more once he had been fully repaired.


End file.
